An optical connection between optic fibers can be effected by fusion or mechanical splicing. In general, fusion splicing involves joining two optic fibers end-to-end and effecting optical connection using heat and mechanical splicing involves holding two optic fibers in alignment so that light can pass from one to the other.
Previously, the equipment used to effect fusion splicing has been cumbersome and relatively expensive. Further the equipment may not be readily portable so as to effect splicing on location.
Mechanical splicing typically involves either passive or active alignment of optic fiber cores. Passive alignment relies on precision reference surfaces, generally grooves or cylindrical holes, to align fiber cores during splicing. Active alignment involves the use of light for accurate fiber alignment, and may consist of either monitoring the loss through the splice during splice alignment or by using a microscope to accurately align the fiber cores for splicing. To monitor loss, either an optical source and optical power meter; or an optical time domain reflectometer (OTDR) is used.
In either case, before splicing can be effected, the ends of the optic fibers typically need to be cleaved. A cleave is a deliberate, controlled break, intended to create a perfectly flat end face, perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the fiber. A cleave is typically made by first introducing a microscopic fracture (“nick”) into the fiber with a special tool which has a sharp blade of some hard material, such as diamond, sapphire, or tungsten carbide. If proper tension is applied to the fiber as the nick is made, or immediately afterward, then the fracture will propagate in a controlled fashion, creating the desired end face.
Good cleaves are required for successfully splicing optical fibers, whether by fusion or mechanical process. Previously, the cleaving process typically involves the use of specialised equipment that is relatively expensive and may not be readily portable. As such, a technician may not have been able to easily take the cleaving apparatus to the location where splicing is to be effected.
It is generally desirable to overcome or ameliorate one or more of the above mentioned difficulties, or at least provide a useful alternative.